1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of light-emitting device, and particularly to a light-emitting device and a light-emitting device package.
2. Description of Related Art
Sustainable use of energy has become the focus of social attention, scientists are developing a variety of low power consumption and high performance light emitting lamps to relieve currently faced energy pressure. The light-emitting diode (referred to as LED) has prominent effects in terms of efficiency and energy saving and is becoming more popular in various fields of life.
In the prior art, a light-emitting device such as LED light-emitting chip generally leads wires from a light output surface. However, the wires/leads themselves would absorb and block light emitted from the light-emitting device, which would affect the light extraction efficiency of the light-emitting device.